The liquid crystal display panel is the main stream flat panel display technology in the present market. The display panel comprises a display active area, a side frame area and a drive area under the side frame. The drive area is mainly meant to be a driver chip lamination area for adhering to the driver chip, which is electrically connected to the electrical device main board of a cell phone or others through a flexible printed circuit board. The flexible printed circuit board is employed to electrically connect the electrical device main board and the display panel and transmits control instructions and power supply voltages from the electrical device main board to the driver IC; the IC lamination area is employed for the lamination of the driver IC, and the driver IC provides voltages and data signals to the display panel; the panel display active area receives signals from the driver IC to show a required image. However, most of the pins of the driver IC in prior art are rectangular bumps, which are aligned in array on the surface of the driver IC substrate. The driver chip lamination area comprises ITO connection points opposite to the pins; as implementing lamination, a layer of conductive glue is utilized to align and laminate the pins onto the corresponding ITO pads. However, during the verification of panel functions and usage of the cell phone, the cell phone panel is moved a lot. Thus, the pins and the ITO pads may easily loose and the Driver IC has the potential risk of up and down movement. Once the movement occurs, it results in the abnormal work of the entire panel.